Vhvmmghvcfhm Wiki
Diddy Little fuck-dong is Donkey Fuck-dong's fucking nephew and has appeared fucking in two Mario Fuck-ass tutorials; The sex saga games so far. The only fucking time trials track up to 52.8 humps, with his cock, in 14.7 fucking seconds. His motherfucking fuck fucking first fucking appearance fucking on the Mario Fuck-ass tutorials; The sex saga scene was in fucking Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where this fucking 4-foot-chimp-dick was rammed fucking straight up motherfucking fucking fuck's Princess Peach's fucking 4-foot-thicc ass/and/fucking or motherfucking vagina. While this fucking orgasm occurred, fucking Mario walked in the scene, seeing the detail of the cock. It was forced out Peach's ass, which his chimp dick was wet and slimy, covered in fucking sweat, fucking piss, and motherfucking semen. The Married couple, fucking Mario and Princess Peach shared a special item, mainly marios item, known as the Giant Banana, a three meter foot cock that went straight up peach's asshole daily. Mario was FUCKING heartbroken to watch her cheating on him. Fuck. They also shared another item, which was used mainly by Peach. This item was the AssCheekHard, which would permanently make her fucking busty-tits 5x larger whenever a cock rammed into her ass. This ability has only been used my Mario and Diddy-shit-dong-fuck. Diddy fucking Dong's most recent appearance in Mario Fuck-ass games has been in the game Mario Kart Wee-Wee, where Diddy-dick is a medium type dick/penis size compared to Mario's cock. Mario's 23 foot fucking genitalia easily fucking won Peach's tits and asshole back. Characteristics Diddy Little dong dick is a shitty monkey. He wears a red shirt that seems a little torn, because his penis is huge and bursts through all of his clothes! His shitty shirt also has two yellow shit stains on it. Likely because after Diddy rammed his cock up Peach's ass, turd flew out her ass. His chest, hands, feet, and mouth are all a fucking Penis-tan color, and the rest of his body is covered in dark shit-brown fur. He also has a long Cock, and of course his cock. You can't have Diddy dong without that dick. Karts *Barrel Train *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher Other Games Diddy Kong hasn't appeared in many Mario Fuck-ass sex-games, fucking but has certainly played many important roles in the Donkey dick Series. FUCK. He was on drugs and fucking punctured his dick-hole in order to make it huge, in the fucking game Donkey Dick Country. This is fucking where he and his shitty uncle had to get back their sex/porn hoard that was stolen by the fucking evil kremling king, K. Rool, and his Kremling Krew. Diddy Dong dick returned in the next Donkey magnum dong Country games, along with Dicksie Dong and Dikkie dong. Diddy dong motherfucking returned again to the Nintendo 64 console, and was a playable fucking character in the sex-game Donkey Dong 64. In this famous Pornstar-inspired game, King K. Rool once again stole the Dong's porn and cocain hoard, but this was merely a distraction to give the Kremling King and his crew time to build a massive Penis that would ram right up motherfucking Princess Peach's asshole. But to make matters worse, K. Rool kidnapped four of the Dongs, including Diddy dong dick, forcing Donkey dong to save the porn first. It wasn't until Diddy Dong growth Racing that Diddy dick had his own fucking game. This game was very similar to the Mario Fuck-ass tutorials; The Sex Saga series. It included AssCheeks, different Dicks, different Nipples, and many different Women to hump your cock with. However, it had a story mode where the evil WizDick was attacking Timber's Island, and Diddy Dong and friends had to stop him from stealing porn! Diddy Kong appeared in few games on the Nintendo Gamecube, such as Donkey Tonga, but this fucking shitty chimp is being seen on more and more games for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo Wii. These games include DDick Dick Stroker and Donkey Dong: Penis Blast. Diddy Dong's most recent appearance has been in Super Smash Bros. Fucking ass in 2018. Here, he was a starter humper and his Final Smash was to use his long cock to smash and hump fucking any asshole, where he wielded both his masturbation flicking hand and anybody's ass/vagina. Staff Ghost Tracks *Dino Dino Jungle (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, together with Donkey Kong) *Maple Treeway (Mario Kart Wii) Gallery To see the Diddy Dick gallery, click here. de:Diddy Kong Category:Browse